


Just Call My Name

by harryslilbigtoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!Harry, Bottom Louis, Epilepsy, Harry sort of has autism so thats just what I'm gunna call it, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Seizures, disabled!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryslilbigtoe/pseuds/harryslilbigtoe
Summary: “T-t-t-t-t.” He hiccupped, trying to tell Louis what was wrong, but ended up just patting his ears. “Was it to loud?” Harry nodded. “Not anymore love, Ri stopped crying, so it’s alright now. C’mon you’re ok.” Harry slowly lifted his hands off of his ears, and moved them around Louis’ neck. He was a shaking, sobbing mess. “If you don’t mind, we have an appointment… now.” The, definitely, new nurse said as Louis swayed from side to side with Harry, Louis shoot her a look of astonishment.“Can you not see that we are trying to calm him down so he won’t have another meltdown while you do your stupid tests? I’m sorry, but I don’t want you to take our appointment, and I think Harry will agree.”**Or the AU oneshot where Harry has autism and Louis pregnant. I might turn this into a story.**





	Just Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, before you read this I should take the time to tell you a couple of things:  
> 1: This is my first Larry fanfics, so it may be a bit shitty  
> 2: There is one bit in this that I copied out of Hold On To Me (Cause I'm A Little Unsteady), and before you guys go and freak out and call plagiarism I asked Emily, who said it was fine  
> 3: If you haven't read the Behind my Eyelids Are Islands Of Violence series, seriously what have you been doing this whole time go and read them they are bloody amazing!!!  
> And 4: y'all should go check out my other story

Harry had always been special, from the day they meet in the coffee shop, Harry was about 17 and he was 19, Harry’s family had walked into the cosy shop for a nice lunch out, as Harry’s sister Gemma was home from collage for the holidays. And Louis just happened to be their server.

_(Flashback) “Hi, my name is Louis… I’ll be your waiter today, are you guys ready to order? Or just drinks for now?” The young man came up to the table the Twist/Styles’ family was sitting at. “Well, I think we’ll take you up on that drink offer for now… can I please have a tea please, black with one sugar.” The older man said as his wife, the young man presumed, was sitting with, what looked to be, their son, but he didn’t look too much like the older man so he couldn’t be sure. “Certainly, in a mug or a cup?” “Cup, thank you.” “And what can I get for you ladies?” The older woman looked at him and then to the younger girl. “Gem, you go first… I have to help H for a second.”_

_The younger girl looked at the drinks menu for a second before deciding on a. “Strawberry milkshake, please.” “Yep, and what can I get for you two lovely people?” He looked at the older woman and her son, something was off about him, but Louis couldn’t place it. “Well, I’ll have a tea as well, white with two sugars… H baby, what do you want?” She asked turning to the boy, who looked to be about 16 or 17, he hadn’t looked at anyone the whole time they had been here. Louis thought that was a bit rude, but, whatever floats your boat he guessed. The boy simply grabbed his mother’s hand. “J-jus’.” He mumbled. “Ok baby, can we just have an apple juice for Harry?”_

_Louis nodded, and wrote down what the lady had asked for. “Right, and for your tea, would that be in a mug or cup?” “Mug, thanks.” “Well I’ll be back with those in a second… and when I come back; I’ll take your order.” He smiled and walked into the kitchen, then one of his co-workers came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, it was Rory, one of those stuck up arseholes who thinks the whole world has to bow down to him._

_“Did you see that spastic talking like a toddler, and moaning like he was having sex?” He laughed, Louis turned around a look of astonishment on his face. “Really Rory? He might have a bloody disability, you don’t know that! Why don’t you just go and clean dishes like you were hired to do? And you wonder why you don’t get to work out in the restaurant.” Louis laughed; he had always been one to stick up for people who couldn’t do it themselves. He got the drinks and headed back out, the boy, Harry, was now sucking on his fingers and looking at his lap, smiling slightly, Louis guessed he was still playing with his mother’s hand. “Here we go guys.” He gave them their drinks; he couldn’t help but stare at Harry, not because he was being rude but because the boy was so beautiful. He had these beautiful olive eyes, these gorgeous dimples and his curly hair was all making Louis’ heart melt. ‘Oh my god, he’s beautiful.’ Louis thought as he stood there looking like an idiot… Yes he probably shouldn’t have been staring, but hey, he thought that the boy was beautiful so he deserved to be stared at. “What would guys like to eat?”_

_The young girl, who looked to be about the same age as himself, looked up at Louis with a small smile on her face. “Well, I think I’ll have one of the pastas, the Spinach and Ricotta Cannelloni.” She smiled and she had the same dimples as her brother, the older man was next to speak. “I’m going to have a hamburger, with tomato sauce.” The older gentleman said. Louis looked at the older woman and smiled at her, she sent him an apologetic smile. “No, no love I’m fine, I don’t want anything… Harry, love? Do you want something to eat?” He quickly looked at his mother then back to her hand that he was still holding on to, he patted his stomach. He then signed something; Louis had always wanted to learn sign language but never proceeded to do so. “Would you like something yummy?” Anne asked the boy, who nodded and tapped his mouth with his fingers. “If I may, I think the chips are really, really yummy. And if you want I can put some sauce on there.” Louis chimed in, the boy nodded, and clapped. “Harry, you know that’s not how we sat please and thank you.” Harry looked at his mother for a second, before he spoke. “F-f-fan-nk ‘ou.” He smiled and looked into Louis’ eyes, his mother and father looked at each other, because that was the first time Harry had ever looked into someone’s eyes that he didn’t know. Then his eyes flickered to everything but Louis. “Thank you, for using your lovely manners Harry.” Harry blushed hard. “Ok, so I’ll be back in a second with your food.” ‘This is not the last time I’m going to see this boy.’ Louis thought to himself. (End Flashback)_

 

5 years later: “Harry my love, you have to get up. We have therapy today.” Louis whispered to Harry as they layed in bed. “N’uh… L-Lou.” Harry whined as he buried his head further into his pillow. “Yes sweet cheeks, we have to. You need to go to the doctors so they can help you.” Louis gently grabbed the blankets and slowly pulled them back, giving Harry time to adjust. “No…” Harry stopped to think about what he wanted to say. “Stay!” He mumbled, his eyes still closed. “Well, I’ll just get Riley up and then you can get up. That will give you about thirty minutes.” Louis finished, kissing Harry’s head, the younger groaning and slapping him away. “N’uh… No wan’.” “Sorry love, I should’ve asked.” He smiled sympathetically and walked into their daughter’s room. “Ri, baby girl it’s time to wake up.” He opened the curtains, and sat on her bed next to her.

“N’uh daddy, don’ wanna… jus’ wanna ‘tay ‘ere awl day.”

Louis knew this was going to happen with both Harry and Riley; it was Saturday and today was usually the day the family was allowed to sleep in, today and tomorrow. “Well, baby girl Papa has somewhere special to go today, and we have to get ready. Nanna and Poppy Robin will be there, so how about we get up and have breakfast?” The little girl got up and ran out into the lounge room; she was always excited to see her grandparents. “Right, what do you want for breakfast, babydoll?” Louis said as he gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind his daughter’s ear. “Wan’ some pops, daddy! Pops!” Louis smiled down at his little girl. “Coco Pops, baby?” She nodded eagerly. “But we don’t have any, love… It’s either toast or Cheerio’s, so it’s it gunna be baby?” She contemplated for a second, before they heard shuffling and a loud groan. “Just a minute love, let me see what’s wrong with papa… Harry, love what’s wrong?” Louis said as he waddled up the hallway, his nine month pregnant belly not helping him at all. “N’uh… wan s-s-show-wer.” Harry said as he stood in the hallway, waiting for Louis to help him.

“Ok, my love well if you go get your towel, I can start the water for you.” Harry nodded looking at the floor. Harry went to retrieve his towel while Louis started to run the water, he knew how Harry liked his showers, after about five years together, it was sort of a must know by now. “T-t-tha-ank ‘ou, L-Lou.” Harry slightly smiled. “That’s ok, Haz… can I have a kiss?” Harry nodded, leaning in to kiss Louis on the lips quickly. “Thank you baby, you always kiss so well.” Their kisses may always be quick bu they had a lot of meaning behind them. “S-s-show-wer.” Harry whined, just wanting to get into his shower. “Daddy, where you go?” Riley their little girl, who was four soon, yelled from the lounge room. “Yeah, ok Haz hop in and call me when you want to hop out.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the statement. His mum had always told him ‘never ever jump in the shower.’ So he was a bit confused. “You’ll be right, just get in, and call me when you want to get out.” There we go, that’s what Louis meant, he meant get out not hop out. “’Kay.” Harry mumbled as he got into the shower.

“Sorry baby girl, Daddy had to help Papa. So you wanted some Cheerio’s, yeah?” Louis said as they walked into the kitchen. “Yeah Daddy, wif some nanas.” She clapped as she climbed into her chair. The cheeky little girl had taught herself how to, and if Louis was honest, he thought it was the best thing ever because he couldn’t lift her anymore, whereas Harry would almost have a meltdown when she did it, because he didn’t want her to hurt herself. “Be careful love, you know how Papa gets when you do it.” “Yesh Dada, wanna make happy Papa! Where we go ‘day Daddy?” Riley giggled. “We have to go to the doctors again for Papa, but don’t worry Nanna and Poppy Robin will be there so you can play with them for a little bit.” She pouted. “Bu’ wan’ hewp da peoples when deys do da fings to Papa.” Louis put her bowl down on the on the placemat in front of her. “Here you go bug, c’mon eat up and then you can get dressed, and because I’m the best Daddy in the world I’ll let you pick what you get to wear!” He beamed. Riley clapped her hands and ate her breakfast. “Ok, give me a second and I’ll be back… I just have to help Papa.” Louis said to their little girl as he walked into the hallway again. “I’m right here lovely, what’s wrong? Do you want to get out?”

Harry looked at the ceiling and then to the door and pointed. “Ok, well hop out and we’ll get you dry…” Louis got Harry to dry himself and they walked into their room. “C’mon love let’s get dressed and then we can have some toast, and go.” Louis hummed as he got Harry’s clothes out for the day. “S-s-sel-lf.” Harry demanded softly as Louis went to put his shirt on him, his towel still around his waist. “Ok, but I’ll just watch to make sure you do it right, Ok?” Harry only made a noise of satisfaction; he was trying to show Louis how independent he could be. He put on his shirt without any problems. “Well done, lovely. Now we need to put on…” Louis trailed off hoping Harry would chime in and answer.

“U-u-und-der-w-w-wear-r.” Harry shakily said, Louis smiled and nodded. “Good job my love, are you going to do it or do you want me to help you?” Harry shook his head. “M-meh.” Louis only stood at the door, leaning against it as he felt his stomach go crazy, meaning his baby was awake. “C’mon baby, please don’t be mean to daddy.” Louis mumbled as he looked down at his stomach, rubbing it to settle the little one. “L-Lou, ‘kay?” Harry worried, looking at his partner in nothing but worry. “I’m ok, my love. Baby’s just being a little rough this morning.” Harry cooed, he loved Riley and was already showing so much love for this one, h walked over and knelt down in front of Louis.

“P-Papa… say, b-b-be ni-ce… ta D-Daddy.”

Harry smiled to Louis’ belly, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand in a gentle grasp, Harry flinched a little but let Louis show him. “Have a feel love; you know they can hear you? And when you talk to them, they move around lots.” Harry eyes flickered to Louis and he smiled. He leant closer and kissed Louis’ belly quickly and went back to getting dressed. “P-p-pants… a-a-a-are d-done!” Harry smiled. Louis and Harry walked out hand in hand into the kitchen, Riley giggled as her Daddies. “Papa! Papa!” Riley giggled as she saw her favourite father. Harry groaned slightly and covered his ears. “Shhh, baby girl Papa’s ears remember! We have to be quiet.” “Sowwy Papa! No mean!” She whispered. “Haz, it’s ok now, Ri’ll be quiet.” Louis lifted Harry’s hands away from his ears. “S-sorry… Lou a-a-an’ R-Ri.” Louis tutted and shook his head. “Don’t be sorry love; we know you don’t like loud noises. Riley has to learn somehow, so don’t be sorry.” Harry raised his hands to his mouth and patted his his lips. “Ok, ok, you want some butter toast?” Harry only nodded looking at nothing but the ceiling. Louis made Harry’s toast and he ate it with minimal complaint. “Ok, well I think we can go… are you alright babe? We can go?” Louis had managed to get dressed while Harry was eating and Riley was watching some kids show about plants or something. “’Tay… L-Leh, n-n-n’uh g-go.” Harry murmured.

“Yeah love, I know you want to stay but we can’t… Plus it’s only once a month now because you’ve gotten so good. So I say we hit the road.” Harry turned and looked at Louis like he had just spoken another language to him. “W-w-wha’ L-L-ou… m-m-m-mea-n?” Louis looked at Harry and shook his head laughing. “Let’s just go love.” So off they were to Harry’s monthly appointment, Louis had put on some relaxing music, because Harry usually got really nervy before going to the doctors so it really helped. “Harry if you know the words you can sing them… Riley and I won’t make fun of you if you get them wrong.” Harry only nodded and went back to humming the slow tune, missing a few notes every now and again. Once they pulled into the clinic parking, Harry immediately started to get antsy. Stepping into the office only made it worse. “Shh, love c’mon c’mere.” Louis took Harry into his arms and swayed from side to side. “G-g-g-good-d… n-no-w.” Louis nodded and walked over to the check-in desk. “Good morning Vicki, how is everyone?” The family were quite well known in the clinic; Harry had been coming for most of his life, once he turned 10, if Louis remembered correctly, but baby brain was a thing, so it very easily could have been before or after.

“’Ello Lou, their good… how is the little one treating you this morning?” Vicki, one of Louis’ favourite nurse who worked with Harry, she was always gentle and never pushed him to do something he didn’t want to do, always making things he could do instead. “Good good, yeah… They were going a little crazy this morning, and Haz got a little worried, but yeah they’ve been good. So do I need to sign Harry in or has Anne already it?” Vicki shook her head. “No, no Anne already it when she saw you two having a little moment. So you guys can just wait, we might be a little behind today, I’m sorry if you had plans.” She smiled sympathetically. “No, we’re good, we weren’t doing anything… I think we were just going to go ‘round to Anne and Robin’s for dinner.” Louis said, then went and sat next to Harry. Harry was squirming in his seat the whole time, and to be honest Louis had actually thought he had an accident… it wouldn’t be the first time it had happened. He couldn’t keep still, either playing with Louis’ hands or pacing around the room, he grabbed Louis’ hand for the umpteenth time and started to play with it, just fiddling with his finger. “Love, what’s got you so nervy?” Louis rubbed his boyfriends back soothingly, making Harry almost melt in to him. “J-j-j-jus’ n-n-nerv-y.” Louis nodded, this was a pretty regular thing, they would come in once a month and Harry would be a ball of nerves, and when they left he was his normal self.

“You’re alright, it’s going to be the same as every other time… they’re going to test how well you’re speaking and then some sensory test to make sure you’re alright, then we can go.” Louis said as a nurse walked out and smiled to him. “Harry Styles?” She said as the family got up and walked over to her. “I don’t want to be rude, but we can only allow at the maximum two people in the room while we do the tests.” Robin, Anne and Louis all looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, you two can go in, and I’ll wait out here with Riley.” Robin said as he and Riley walked back to the seats they were previously sitting in. “Ok, well if you would like to follow me back in here.” Louis guessed she was new, because any other nurse would have let Robin and Riley come in. As they were walking down the corridor, they heard the screams and yells of their little girl. “NO POPPY! WAN’ MY PAPA AN’ DADDY!” Riley yelled, and then Vicki came in with a little Riley crying, snot and tears all over her face. “Oh, my little baby! What’s wrong?” Louis cooed as he knelt down, Riley was put down and she ran as fast as she could… it looked more like a waddle, because of how young she was. “D-d-daddy!” She wailed as she flung her arms around his neck. “Oh, little baby girl… You’re alright; Papa and Daddy are ok, too.” She she kept wailing like someone had tried to remove her form her parents for an eternity. Harry was having a little meltdown of his own, because of Riley’s wailing his ears were giving him trouble, he was sat on the floor rocking harshly back and forth while Anne tried to console him. “Baby, we have to be quite. Papa’s ears remember. Shhh, baby girl.” Her cries eventually died down, but Harry’s didn’t, he was a sobbing mess, Anne was still trying to console him. “Hey, my love… Harry love look at me.” Harry only shook his head, his hands still attached to his ears; he was still rocking back and forth. “Robin, I need you to lift him up for me… I would but, you know.” Louis gestured to his ever growing stomach. “No it’s fine Lou… C’mon H, up you go buddy.” Louis came in quick and took Harry in his own grasp, muttering a quiet ‘thank you’ as Robin left them to it. “Shhh, you’re alright, my love… C’mon put your arms around my neck, please Haz?” Harry shook his head quite violently.

“T-t-t-t-t.” He hiccupped, trying to tell Louis what was wrong, but ended up just patting his ears. “Was it to loud?” Harry nodded. “Not anymore love, Ri stopped crying, so it’s alright now. C’mon you’re ok.” Harry slowly lifted his hands off of his ears, and moved them around Louis’ neck. He was a shaking, sobbing mess.

“If you don’t mind, we have an appointment… now.” The, definitely, new nurse said as Louis swayed from side to side with Harry, Louis shoot her a look of astonishment.

“Can you not see that we are trying to calm him down so he won’t have another meltdown while you do your stupid tests? I’m sorry, but I don’t want you to take our appointment, and I think Harry will agree.”

He patted Harry’s hair as they swayed a while longer. “Well Lou, if you want I can take his appointment? That way Harry would know who was doing it.” Vicki piped up from where she was stood with Riley, who was silently crying, because she hurt her Papa. “Would you? Really Vic that would be awesome! Did you hear that baby? Vicki’s going to do your appointment! C’mon let’s go babe.” He hooked one arm around Harry’s shoulders and started walking into the room they did every time. “So you guys know the drill… Harry, love can you please sit on the special bed?” Harry clung to Louis like he was going to lose him. “Babe, you’re ok now, Vicki’s just going to do your special tests.” Harry slowly got up out of his seat and sat on the bed. “Daddy, I help?” Riley whispered as she wiped a few stray tears from her face. “Yeah, I don’t see why you can’t… but you have to ask Vicki, ok?” She nodded. “’Cuse me ‘icky? I pwease hewp?” Vicki nodded and Riley happily skipped over and got the speaker Vicki was holding. “Ok Riley, when I say I want you to press this button here.” She stopped to demonstrate. “Then when I say stop, I want you to stop, by pressing that button again… Ok?” Riley nodded eagerly. “Right, Harry? Do you remember where you got to last time?” Harry looked around the room, anywhere but Vicki, he didn’t even acknowledge her. “Harry, love I need you to talk to me, please?” Harry shook his head as he looked at the ground. “Harry, c’mon babe… we have to these tests done, then we can go to Mamma and Robin’s house.” Anne said as she tried to rub his back soothingly, but he pushed her hand away muttering something about not being touched. “N’uh…. M-M-Mu-mah.” Harry shook his head.

“I’m so sorry Vicki, he’s not normally like this, and I think his little meltdown has pushed him back a bit.” Anne sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face. “Anne, if I may… he’s already had a horrific day, and I think he just wants to go home, or to your house if we’re still doing that?” Louis consoled, rubbing Harry’s back as he pulled him in for a hug. “H-h-h-h-ho-m-m-m-me… L-Lou?” Harry sniffled, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “Yeah, love we’ll go home.” Louis answered. “Vicki, I don’t want that girl to look after H again please. She was to rough, not that she physically did anything, but the way she said ‘we have an appointment… now.’ It just really angered me, because who teats a person with a disability…. Especially someone who just had a meltdown, and is trying to calm down?” Louis started to raise his voice, Harry whimpered, patting his ears again. “N-n-n-not-t-t-t l-l-l-loud-d-d… L-l-l-lou.” Louis immediately took Harry in his arms. “I’m sorry love, I won’t be loud… That lady just made me mad, you’re ok babe.” Harry grabbed fistfuls of Louis shirt.

***

At Anne and Robin’s house, Harry had calmed down quite a bit, so much that he fell asleep on Louis, head layed in his lap as his legs were stretched out on the couch. “Harry, Riley, Louis dinner!” Anne called from the kitchen. In came Riley and Louis. “Harry’s asleep on the couch; I don’t think he’ll wake up anytime soon.” Louis said as he waddled into the kitchen. “Well, I’ll just put his in the fridge.” The family ate dinner over light conversation. “So Lou, how’s the baby treating you?” Louis rolled his eyes, the whole day the baby had been going crazy, and they wouldn’t stop moving around. “They’ve been right trouble today, I haven’t been able to get comfortable all day, and honestly I hate it… I’m never getting pregnant again.” Robin and Anne laughed. “That’s what I said while I was pregnant with Gemma, and you said that while you were pregnant with Riley. Everyone says that, but you will, just wait and see. And you love it.” Anne laughed. “Yeah, I suppose I do. We’ll see about another one though, depends on how we go with this one and how Harry copes again, he didn’t do too well last time.” Anne and Robin nodded, eating the Bubble and squeak.

They all ate with no fuss, having a nice relaxing dinner. “Well, I suppose we should head out, and leave you two for the night.” Anne tutted as they walked out to the lounge room, Harry still being asleep on couch in the same position as Louis left him. “No, no, please stay, the last time you stayed was when Riley was a new born, and Harry was having a hard time because of her waking up during the night.” Louis looked at her stunned, had it really been that long since they stayed? “Well, I suppose we can… Would you like to stay at Nanny and Poppy Robins tonight baby girl?” Riley nodded tiredly, rubbing her eyes. “Ok, I think it’s someone’s bedtime.” Riley nodded again, too tired to do anything else. She made grabby hands at Louis. “Baby girl, Daddy can’t pick you up anymore, remember? Because I’ve got your sister or brother in my belly and the doctor said I can’t lift anything.” Riley whined and stomped her feet. “Poppy Robin will carry you to bed if you ask him nicely.” “Come here Riley, I’ll take you to bed.” Riley turned and glared at Robin, walking into her room alone. “Riley Anne! You get in here now!” “Bu’ I wan’ you a take me inna bed Daddy.” She whined as she walked back out. “What do we say to someone when they offer us something and we don’t want it?” Riley shrugged, looking at the ground. “Riley, I’m going to ask you one more time. What do we say?” “No fank you.” She mumbled, keeping her eyes on the ground.

“Right, so would you like to say that to Poppy Robin and also say sorry?” She nodded, looking up at Robin. “I sowwy Poppy Wobin, and no fank you I no wan’ you cawwy me in da woom.” She said. “That’s ok my dear, why don’t you come and say goodnight to Nanny and I?” Riley walked over and hugged both Anne and Robin. “Goo’ nigh’ Nanny and Poppy.” She mumbled as she grabbed Louis’ hand and led him into her room. “Ok, hop in bed baby girl, and then we can go to sleep.” She nodded hoping into her bed, Louis pulling the sheets up so she was nice and cosy. “Good night my baby girl, sweet dreams. Remember no sleeping with Papa and me tonight because Papa had a big day.” She nodded already half asleep.

“Harry… Baby, wake up we need to go to bed love, we’re staying at Mamma and Robin’s.” Harry only groaned.

“C’mon love, I want to be able to cuddle you tonight.” Harry slowly got up and walked with Louis to their room. “Let’s get you in some pyjamas, and back to sleep.” Once Louis had gotten Harry dressed in his pyjamas as well as himself, he helped Harry climb into the big bed. “Good night my love, I’ll see you in the morning.” Harry gently kissed Louis’ cheek and then his big baby bump. Louis was, to say the least, shocked. These sorts of things from Harry were uncommon. “Thank you my love, we love you too.” Louis let his hand rest on Harry’s shoulder as he gave it a light squeeze. They both soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

***

Louis awoke with a sudden pain in his lower back; his phone read 3:15, great. “What’s wrong my love, why are we awake at this hour?” Louis mumbled as he rubbed his stomach, then another wave of pain surged through him. “F-fuck!” Harry stirred awake, groaning about being woken up. “L-Lou… s-s-sl-l-ee-p.” He grumbled, turning over in bed so his back was facing Louis. “No love, I can’t our little baby’s on the way! We’re going to be parents again.” Louis said as another contraction hit. “Ow, ow, ow. Ok baby, you need to not hurt Daddy right now.” Louis groaned. “L-Lou… w-wrong-g?” Louis’ face scrunches up in pain. “The baby’s coming, H. You need to go and wake up Anne and Robin, please love now.” Louis lets out a little gasp as he feel his waters break, followed by an enormous pain throughout his whole body. “Fuck! Anne! Robin!” Louis all but screams in agony. “L-Lou, not l-l-loud-d… p-please-e.” Harry’s hands automatically reaching up to cover his ears. “Louis? What’s wrong love? Why are you and Harry awake now?” Anne slurs as her and Robin walk into the room, turning on the light in the process. “OW! I need a bloody doctor right this bloody instant, I’m in labour!” At the word labour Anne goes into mother mode. “Ok honey, Robin will help you into the car. You brought the hospital bag in the car didn’t you?” Louis nods, in too much to do anything else. “Ok, that’s good. Harry, love I want you to go into Riley’s room and sleep with her till she wakes up, ok?” He nods, not fully understanding what’s going on. “Ok, c’mon Lou. What hospital am I taking you to?” Louis looked at her, ready to scream at someone. “The one closest to mine and Harry’s.” He said pain evident in his voice.

“Ok, well let’s get going.” She packed Louis’ hospital bag into the back seat, Louis sitting in the front seat. “Have your waters broken yet?” Louis nodded, groaning as another contraction hit him. “Anne, I’m really not trying to be rude. But don’t you think we can hurry this up a bit? I don’t particularly fancy having our child in your car.” Anne nodded, speeding down the road. “Hi, this is my son-in-law, Louis Tomlinson-Styles?” The receptionist nodded, typing a few things into her computer. “Right, you’re in room 256. Do you need a wheelchair? It’s quite a way up there.” He nodded, his legs almost giving out as the contractions were getting closer and closer together. “Please, I want gas too.” Louis grunted as he sat down in the wheelchair, Anne standing behind ready for him to sit so they could get going. “We’ll get you gas up there love, don’t worry.” He nodded. Upon getting up there, Louis found out he would be having the same nurse, who had help him deliver Riley, Nurse Rose-Mary. A lovely lady, anyone would say that. “Hello, beautiful boy, how are we? Do you want the gas again?” He nodded, laying down on the bed.

“Ok, just give a second Lou. Number two, how exciting? Did you and Harry find out the gender again or not?” “No, we wanted a surprise, well Harry did, me not so much but whatever my baby wants he gets. So it’s surprise. Holy cow!” He screamed. “Ok, we’ve got your gas Lou, just take a couple of breaths, have your waters broken?” “Yes, they have, back at my house. That was almost twenty minutes ago.” Anne chimed in from where she was sitting behind him rubbing his arms. “Ok, well that means we can check how dilated you are.” Louis hummed, the gas doing wonders for him. “Ok, I’m going to check now Lou, so we have to get you on your hands and knees.” Louis carefully, with the help of Anne, manipulated his body around so he was on his hands and knees. “Ok, well it looks like you’re 7 cm, so not too long, you can have the epidural now if you want but, once you get to 10 cm then you just have to grit your teeth and bare it.” Louis nodded, he knew, and he didn’t want it. “I’m fine, just the gas’ll do, can I have some water?” Anne nodded, walking out of the room to find him a cold bottle, when her phone started to ring. ‘Robin’ flashed up on the screen. “Hello love, what the matter?” Robin sighed heavily. “H, its fine. Louis ok now, he’s having some special medicine at the hospital, they’re looking after him… Hi love, Harry’s worried about Lou, he keeps saying something about ‘hurt’? And I don’t know what to do.”

Anne found what she was looking for, walking back to Louis’ room. Robin hadn’t always been the best with Harry, not in a way that he hurt Harry or anything. He just didn’t seem to understand that sometimes Harry needed to be told a couple of times. “Can you please put the phone on speaker so he can hear me? Harry love, it’s alright. Louis is ok now, he’s not hurt anymore. And in the morning you can come and see him, and he might have a surprise for you.” She heard a loud sob, she guessed from Harry. “Hey, hey, no need for crying now is there? Lou’s alright.” She heard him blubber something, but couldn’t understand. “Harry, baby boy, I need you to stop crying so you can tell me what’s wrong… breathe with me.” They breathed together for what felt like ever, but what stopped them was Louis’ screams. “Anne, I swear to god! If you’re out there, you better get your little but back in here right now! I’m giving birth to your grandchild!” Anne sighed. “How about we say hi to Lou?” Harry muttered a small ‘yes, please.’ “Lou? Someone would like to talk to you on the phone…” Anne whispered as she walked into the room. “And here’s your water.” Setting the water down on the table next to his bed, she put the phone on speaker.

“L-Lou?” Harry whispered.

“Hi, my love, are you ok?” Harry mumbled something inaudible. “L-lou, ‘kay?” Harry asked concern laced into his voice, his tone quiet. Louis had to hold back a laugh and a snarky remark. Harry couldn’t help that he didn’t understand what was going on, it wasn’t his fault he had practically told Louis to go back to sleep while he was in labour, he just simply didn’t understand. “I’m ok love, the baby’s almost here. Is Riley awake?” Robin piped up. “No, she’s still asleep.” Louis groaned as another contraction hit his body. “Anne, can you please hand me the gas again?” Anne nodded. “Haz, baby, I wish I could stay on the phone to you while I go through this but I don’t want to hurt you. So I have to go babe, I love you so much, I’ll see you in the morning with Ri and you two can meet the baby.” Harry giggled a little. “L-Lou… n-not-t h-h-hur-rt-t?” “Harry, I already told you Louis is fine. We have to go now love, see you in the morning.” Anne hung up the phone. “Anne, please tell me I’m almost ready to push.” “Ok, Louis we’ll check you out and see if you’re ready to push yet.” Rose-Mary said as she and another nurse walked in. Louis had now resorted to rocking back and forth on his elbows and knees, when he wasn’t sucking in the gas. “Lou, hold still love… 10 cm! We can start pushing now babe.” Louis let a light laugh fall from his lips. “Ok, I want one massive almighty push on your next contraction, love.” Louis nodded. “And pushing down into your bum.” He did as he was told. “AAARRRGGGHHH!” he screamed as he pushed. “Good job, Lou. Keep going.” Anne whispered in his ear. “That was great Lou, and another like that.” “FUCK!” He pushed as hard as he could, giving it his everything. “Anne, I can’t do it. I can’t.” He pleaded, breathlessly. “Yes you can, Lou. Remember who you’re doing this for. Harry and Riley are back home waiting for you.” Louis nodded, his chin pushed down on his chest as he pushed again. “Ok Lou, baby’s head’s out… now I want a little small push, we need the shoulders to come out now.” Rose-Mary said as she cradled Louis’ child’s head in her hand.

Louis pushed, and slowly one of his child’s shoulder popped out, and then the other. “Ok , one more big push and you can meet your little baby!” “AAARRRGGGHHH!” He screamed. “And we have a little boy, congratulations Louis, you have a son. Are you cutting the cord, Anne?” She nodded doing the duty, then his son was taken straight away to be measured and weighed. “Lou, we need you to push out the placenta now.” He did so, and turned his body around so he was laying on his back. “Here you go my love, another gorgeous baby.” He smiled as Rose-Mary handed him his son. “Hi baby boy, welcome to the world. I’m your Daddy… Your Papa and big sister can’t wait to meet you.” Louis beamed, stroking his son’s face with his thumb. Anne smiled as she wiped a tear from her eyes. “Have you thought of a name?” She said as she cleared her throat, a lump forming in the back of it. “Well, I was going to see if Haz had any ideas. Because he did name Riley after all, I just think he should take some part in all of this too.” Anne nodded. “Go on then take him, I can see it in your eyes.” She smiled, taking her new grandson and cuddling him close. “You know,” She paused to look at Louis, but was meet with his quiet snores. “Never mind.” She mumbled as she put her new grandson in his bassinet.

“L-Lou?” Harry mumbles as he and Riley walk into Louis hospital room. It’s now around 7:00 , about 3 hours after Louis had given birth to their new child. “Harry, over here love, be quite Lou’s still asleep.” Anne says as she looks up from the magazine she had been reading. “W-wan-n L-Lou.” Anne nods, smiling at her son as he comes into the room. “I know, but Lou is really tired babe, so we need to let him sleep.” Harry groans, stirring Louis awake. “Hey, what’s wrong grumble bum?” Louis says as he sits up, wincing when he moves to quickly, or moves the wrong way. “L-Lou!” Harry cheers, racing to hug his partner of 5 years. “Please be gentle love, I’m really sore at the moment.” Harry nods, being careful when he touches Louis. “Would you like to meet your new son?” Harry’s eyes widened, his new son? “B-b-ba-a-by… a b-boy?” Louis nodded. “Yeah love, you’ve got a new son. And I wanted you to name him, because you picked Riley’s and I love the names you pick.” Harry was beaming, he was so happy he had a son, and to add to his happiness, Louis was going to let him name their new baby boy. “Uh… So, um… wow, L-Lou… c-c-can-n-’t...” Harry groaned at his inability to speak. “You’re right love, let’s get you sitting down and your mum will pass him to you. And while you’re holding him, you can start to think about names. Don’t worry we’ll bring in a book for you for you to choose names from.” Harry nodded, smiling at his new little bundle of joy. Anne passed her soon to be named grandson to Harry, and Harry could’ve sworn that he was going have passed out because of how excited he was. “B-b-bab-b-by-y.” He smiled.

Their baby opened his eyes for the first time, and looked at Harry. “L-Lou… uh… b-b-bab-by-y, um… has, pr-pretty eyes.” Louis nodded. “Do you know what colour they are?” Harry shook his head, looking down at his new son he started to think of names for him. ‘Fletcher’, nah didn’t look like one, ‘James’? Definitely not a James. ‘Zach’? No Harry didn’t like that, ‘Darcy’, definitely not, that is what he was going to call Riley, but Louis had persuaded Him not too, and besides he likes it better for a girl anyway. After about two hour of cuddles with everyone, and Harry freaking out because the nurses kept coming wanting to know if the baby had a name. They, mostly Harry, had finally picked one, and that name was… Kayden. Meaning “Son of Cadan; battle”.

And Harry was in love with the name he had picked for his son. “Hello everyone, how are baby and Dad doing?” Louis smiled at Rose-Mary as she walked in. “Baby and Dad are doing good, Dad’s a little sore but I think that’s normal… We’ve also got a name for our new little prince. His name is Kayden Edward-William Styles. And you can thank Papa for that name.” Rose-Mary nodded, looking at Harry, who blushed a dark crimson colour. “Well, I must say that is a lovely name. Kayden is sure lucky to have you as his Papa, and the middle names? Are they yours and Lou’s, Harry?” He nodded, not keeping eye contact. He was never one to keep eye contact, but that came with his disability. “Harry, love? Are you feeling ok? You’re a little pale.” Anne worried, looking at her son. “M-M-Mu-muh, f-f-f-fin-n-ne.” Harry said, slight anger in his tone. His mother was always making it so hard for him to be seen as independent, and he hated it. “Ok love, but if you start to feel sick or funny, you’ll tell Lou or I won’t you?” Harry nodded, not really listening to his mother. He main focus was on his new son, little Kayden.

_(Flashback) “Hi Gemma, I was wondering if I could talk to Harry?” Louis had finally asked Anne, as he had come to know her from their many visits to Louis' work, for Styles’/Twist’s home number. “Yeah, I’ll just get him for you...” He heard a distant, ‘HARRY!’ “Here he is.” Louis automatically smiled. “Hiya Harry, are you good today?” Harry didn’t answer; instead he heard some shuffling on the other end. “Sorry Louis, Harry just told me he doesn’t really feel like talking… So if you’re alright with it Harry’s just going to sign to me and I’ll tell you what he has to say.” Louis nodded, then realised she couldn’t see him. “Y-yeah, of course… Well, um… how have you been?” He heard some shuffling; he guessed it was Harry signing. “He says he’s been good. How about you? He’s also smiling really big… And because I’m a bugger of a sister he hasn’t shut up about you since the first day at the coffee shop. He honestly sounds like love-sick puppy. It’s quite disgusting, really.” He heard Harry groan. “Uh, n’uh… n’uh, G-G-Ge-e-em-m n-no-o!” He scolded his older sister. “You’re ‘right Haz, I don’t mind. I find you pretty cute too.” Louis’ smile was so big, not only did he like Harry, but Harry had the same feelings._

_“Do you think your mum would mind if I came over?” Gemma went and asked Anne who replied with an ‘Of course he can, it will make Harry happy.’ So Louis was soon on his way over to their residence, after getting an text from Gemma, for the address, and then almost having a panic attack because he was finally going over to Harry’s house. “Hi honey, how are you? C’mon on in.” Anne ushered him in while Harry was sat at the dining room table, losing it at Gemma, through sign language, and Gemma was just laughing, because no one can take Harry seriously. With his cute little pout, his gorgeous eyes pulled into slits, his eyebrows furrowed in the cutest way possible, and to be honest Harry can never look scary. “Harry Edward! I never want to see you sign those things again! You apologise to your sister now!” Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and shook his head. “Harry, now or you will have to sit in your room while Louis is here!” She threatened; Louis could see Harry weighing up the pros and cons. “Harry you better hurry up.” Harry looked expectantly at Gemma. “No mum, it’s fine. Harry was just a little angry because I told Louis the Harry likes him.” Gemma broke in. “Well, I guess that’s ok. But Harry if I see you signing those things to anyone. And I mean anyone! You will be sent to your room! You understand?” He nodded, looking at the floor. “Uhh, I don’t mean to be rude. But would some be able to teach me sign language? I’ve always wanted to learn, but never had a reason to, so I never learnt. But now I have a reason, and that reason is a beautiful boy named Harry Edward Styles!” Louis walked over and kissed his cheek, Harry immediately grew a deep crimson and groaned, signing something to his mum. “Harry please don’t be so rude. Louis is trying babe.” Louis looked at Anne, eyebrows furrowed._

_“What did he say… umm… I mean sign?” Anne looked at him, an apologetic smile on her features. “He said that he shouldn’t be your reason to be learning to sign, but you should do it because you want to not because you feel obligated to lean it for him.” Louis nodded, looking down. “Lou, don’t take it to heart. He gets grumpy easily and I think today is one of his bad days.” Louis nodded, tears gathering in his eyes. He doesn’t know why he suddenly got so emotional, he supposes because he has these weird feeling when Harry enters the equation. It’s like any emotion he feels gets tripled, that would be why he is crying now. “Louis don’t cry, Harry can you please say sorry to Louis? You really hurt his feelings, he’s crying now babe… we don’t want anyone to be sad, do we?” Harry shook his head, he had learnt the difference between a few different emotions and this was his least favourite. Harry slowly walked over to Louis and looked him in the eye, and for the first time Louis was speechless, Harry’s eyes were even more beautiful than in coffee shop that day. “N’uh, n’uh! N’uh, n’uh!” Harry whispered, afraid Louis might hate him, he looked down and took his hands from his in front of his face to his chest, then put both of his hands in front of him, like train tracks. “Yes, Louis is sad Harry, and you need to say sorry.” Harry then pulled his hand into a fist and moved it around in little circles in front of his chest. “I’m gunna guess that was sorry…” Anne nodded, watching the two interact. “Ok love, I’ll stop crying… but can you and your mum please teach me to sign?” Harry nodded, looking at Anne who was also nodding. So they sat down and started to teach Louis, just the basics of sign language. “This how you say food…” Anne demonstrated. She closes her hand, fingers all together, like when a child would make a ‘bird’s beak’, she proceeded to tapped her lips 2 times. “Ok, seems easy enough.” Louis tried to copy as Anne and Harry had done. “Almost love, just tap your lips twice.” Anne chuckled as Louis tapped his lips a continuous amount. “Right, knew that.” Harry giggled at that statement, and Louis felt like he could have died. “Water, is like this.” She took the same hand as she had previously used, and made a ‘W’ and tapped her lips again, 2 times._

_“Same as before but make a ‘W’.” Louis nodded, doing so. Harry smiled, maybe it would be fun to teach Louis how to sign. “Harry, do want to show Louis something?” Harry nodded. “P-p-pwe-e-eas-s-se.” He then proceeded to make his hand flat and move it around in a circle over his chest. Louis tried, and did right first go. “Am I doing alright? I feel like I’m doing crap.” Anne tutted. “You’re doing fine… Harry do you have any more you want to teach Lou?” He nodded, blushing. He did the sign and looked at Anne and signed something else. “Ok, we’ll do that… He wants to show you how to do it, and I’ll tell you what it means.” Louis nodded. “So that was thank you, Haz can show Lou again?” He demonstrated again, taking his finger tips to his chin then moving it out in front of him, almost like blowing a kiss. “Well done, you’re doing really well at this.” Anne praised. “So we’ll do sorry now.” Harry moved his hand, in a closed fist, to his chest and made a small circle, almost the same as please. Louis copied, and guessed he did it right because Anne and Harry smiled and kept going._

_“Muh, muh.” Harry groaned as he sat in the chair, looking rather uncomfortable. “H, are you alright?” He tried to say something he really did but his body had other ideas. So instead of answering his mother, he lets out a strangled groan and falls on to the table. “Ok, you’re alright baby… Just hold on for me, ok? We’ll get you on the ground.” Louis just sat there frozen in his spot. “Louis, you’re going to have to help me move him, I can’t do it on my own anymore.” He snapped out of his daze, and rushed over to Anne and Harry, who was throwing incoherent slurs into the table. “What do you want me to do?” Anne looked at Harry, who was trying to push himself up off of the table. “Babe, don’t move. You’ll just make it worse for yourself, Lou and I’ll move you ok? Louis, I need you to help me get him on the floor.” Louis nodded, lifting Harry into his arms. “You’re right Haz, don’t worry. Your mum and I are gunna take real good care of you.” Harry let his head loll on Louis’ shoulder. “Am I putting him in the lounge room or just on the floor in here?” Anne shook her head. “In the lounge room, please… C’mon love, you’re right.” Louis and Anne walked out, Harry in Louis’ arms. “You need to put him down on his side love…” Anne told Louis, as he lays Harry down on the ground. “Sorry, I just- I didn’t know.” Louis rushes, gently, shifting Harry into a better position. “Anne, what’s wrong with him? Is he alright?” Anne shakes her head. “If you don’t mind, I’ll answer your questions when we’re done here.” Louis nodded, sliding back on his heels, so as to be out of Anne’s way. “You’re alright my baby, shh. Stay still for me.” Louis watched the Harry’s limbs pulled taunt against his body, arms pulling to his chest, legs stretching out and toes pointing down, and he lets out a loud cry, something close to a yelp. “Harry? Love are you still there? Harry I want you to look at me, if you can hear me. It’s ok it if you can’t.”_

_Harry stretches his arm out as if to grab at something in the air. “What’s wrong love? What do you see?” Harry groaned, neck arching up, swallowing thickly as Anne tries to brush a stray piece of his hair out of his face. “Buggerfy." Harry groans, facial expression contorting into a look of discomfort, and tries to move his head away from Anne’s hand. “Bu...fy.” "I bet it's a pretty butterfly, love. Green like your beautiful eyes." Anne looks to where Harry is and nods her head, pretending that she sees this butterfly that Harry's worked up over._

_Tears are forming in her eyes. All she wants to do is help Harry from this, help him to not completely be taken over by convulsions and sobs, help him not piss himself, help him be comfortable in his own skin, but she can’t. She’s never been able to, and it kills her. Harry lets a morbid laugh fall from his lips and lolls his head against the ground. Though, in the midst of his laughing, a loud gasp pushes past his lips, and his body goes rigid. Anne watches the seizure flash vacancy through Harry’s eyes and cause them to roll back. The convulsions flood in, starting with a blood-curdling screech, and twitching at first. Soon, it’s much more than twitching, and she knows Harry’s gone. This isn’t Harry. This is the epilepsy._

_“You’re ok my baby. Shhh… Your breathing sounds really good, just keep breathing like that.” Anne whispers, mainly to herself as she’s aware Harry can’t hear her. Then a choking sound fills the room, and both Louis and Anne wince. “Shh baby, you’re alright.” Anne cradled Harry’s head in her hands as he continuously throws his head to back and forth. “Come out of it for me Harry, c’mon Lou and I are here waiting to see your beautiful eyes.” She looks at the clock, 4:45, two minutes. “C’mon H, come out of it for me.” The choking noise doesn’t stop, so Anne has no choice but to take her index and middle finger and remove the blockage from Harry’s mouth._

_“Can you pass me a pillow and a blanket.” Anne says to Louis, not removing her eyes from her convulsing son. Louis is quick to act on what he had been told to do. Passing the items to Anne, who gently pushed the pillow under Harry’s head and lays the blanket over Harry’s waist. “Why is he having a seizure? I didn’t know he was an epileptic.” Louis mumbles as he watches Anne tend to Harry. Silvia running down his cheeks and on to the pillow, hands pulled into balls and smacking the ground with force. “C’mon love, you’re alright.” 4:46._

_“Three minutes, Louis I need you to keep an eye on the time now. He’s been seizing for three minutes, but after five I’ll have to call an ambulance.” Louis nods looking at the clock._

_4:47_

_4:48._

_“Um, Anne it’s been five minutes. Do you want me to call them?” Anne nods. Tears coming to her eyes as she watches Harry helplessly seize on the floor. “You’re alright, we’re getting someone to come and help you.” Anne gently cards her fingers through Harry’s hair as he continues to seize. “Hello, I need an ambulance. My friend is autistic and is having a seizure.” Anne nods, telling Louis that he needs to tell them it’s gone over five minutes. “Yes, I’m here with his mother. It’s been over five minutes and he hasn’t stopped. Ok, thank you.” He takes the phone from his ear and sets it to speaker mode. “Anne, she wanted to talk to you.” Anne nods, looking at Louis with wide scared eyes. “Hello, Anne Twist speaking.” Harry rolls into his back due to the severity of the seizure._

_“Shh baby, you’re alright Mamma’s on the phone to someone who can come and help us.” “Hello Ms. Twist, does your son have a history with seizures?” Anne takes a second to answer, to concentrated on Harry. “Uh, yes… yeah, he does. He has epilepsy as a side effect of his autism.” “Ok, and does he have any medications he takes? For the epilepsy?” Anne had to think for a moment. “Yes, he does.” “Ok, we have an ambulance on route to your location.” Suddenly the smell of something other than urine makes it way to their noses. “Ohh my baby. You’re ok, shh love.” Harry starts making a mix yelping type noises and sobs. “Hey, hey. Settle petal, you’re ok. I know babe, we just need to wait a little longer.” Soon the paramedics are knocking loudly on the door. “Louis go and let them in, I’ll stay with H… Hey my baby, helps here love, the people are going to make sure you’re alright.” Louis quickly walked over to the door, letting the paramedics in, Harry was still helplessly seizing on the floor. He had stopped for about 30 seconds, but the seizing soon came back more intense._

_“Ok, first I need a list of his medication… Love, I’m sorry, but we need you to step back.” Anne nodding going to find a list of medication Harry takes. “Here it is, that’s all the medication he takes. And it has his dosages on it too.” Anne said as she walked back into the room. “Ok, so I’m going to give him some dextrose and thiamine and then I’m going to start him on an anticonvulsant.” The young girl says as she sets down her duffel bag next to Harry. “Ok, Layla. We’ve got to get a hold of this status elepticus before we move him.” (End Flashback)_

“Harry, love. We need to go now, you need to have something to eat, and then we can give you your medication.” But Harry didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to leave little Kayden, he most certainly didn’t want to leave his Lou, but he had to because he had stupid medicine he needed to take. “He can stay here; I mean he’s no trouble, and the longer he holds Kayden the stronger their bond it will be.” Louis said as he shifted in the uncomfortable hospital bed. “Ok, H… I’m going to pick something up from the cafeteria, and then Lou’s going to help you take you medication.” “M-Muh… f-f-foo-d-d. P-p-p-wea-s-se?” Anne nodded, leaving the room. “Haz can I have a cuddle? Everything hurts.” Harry looked up to Louis from where he was sitting with little Kayden in a tight gentle grasp. “B-bu’ wan’ a, uh… wan’ c-c-caw-w-wwle b-b-bub.” Harry mumbled, he was getting slightly grumpy from not having his normal routine because of Kayden making a surprise visit. “Kayden can have cuddles later, I want cuddles from my Harry.” Louis pouted. “Please babe?” Harry looked at Kayden, then at Louis. “’Kay, bu’ jus’ bit.” Louis nodded. “Ok, just for a little while. So with that Harry got up and so very carefully layed Kayden in his bassinet and walked over to Louis, who was already and waiting for him. “I love you.” Louis said as he layed his head down on Harry’ chest. “L-l-l-lov-v-ve L-Lou m-m-mor-re.” Louis chuckled. Harry was by far the sweetest person he knew. “Haz, you know… I was thinking.” Harry groaned. “Ohh, sod off. Anyway I was thinking we could have a family day out soon. We could go out for lunch and go to the cinema and watch a movie, maybe go to the park if you want.” Harry nodded. “S-s-soo-oo-n.”


End file.
